talesoferinfandomcom-20200214-history
Event
Novice= Novice Welfare Trial of Sword Complete corresponding Main Story Stage to win rewards! Materials for upgrading Soul Spirit Costume of Alven, you have it here! Adventurer and Growth Growth Gifts for every Adventure! Complete the targets to claim great rewards! First Recharge to win Great rewards! ' Get Stargems and 5-Star warrior: Wu Lian! 'Goddess' 8-day Romance Login everyday to win Goddess' exclusive rewards! Chance to get Royal Summon Badge and 5-Star fire character: Rabis! Hero's proof Pass stages to win Star Gem and Jade within 15 days! Let's be stronger from now! Ultimate Blessing Enhance your characters and raise their level! Complete the targets to claim great rewards! Costume Rebate Enhance your costumes and reinforce your power! Complete the targets to claim great rewards! Roars from the soul 3 Stars / 4 Stars characters all have their own Soul Costume! Activate Soul Costume for a stronger team! |-|Returning= Returning Event Part 1: Continue the Adventure Daily login for various rewards for free!! Part 2: Welcome Back Complete certain quests for more materials!! |-|Current Event= Current Event Royal Family Ladder Epsilon summon rate increased! Gain characters, costumers and materials from draw x10! Event Time: July 11th - July 24th, 2019 The Reawakened El Dorado The homeland that has stood quiet for so long, beckons for its past master. The deceased golden kingdom will open its eyes and rise up from the dust after hearing two cries from souls. Event Time: July 11th - July 28th, 2019 |-|Side Story= Holiday Event Blade Wolf's Daily: Fight against the BUG!!! Today in the Capital's Plaza, a brilliant deep blue attracts the crowd's attention... Event time: April 18th - May 5th, 2019 Four Seasons' Tower Story New Side Story - The Grand Summer Spirit's Masterpiece (1) is coming!!! Discover the story happened in the Tower of Seasons! Event time: November 1st - November 18th, 2018 The celebration of Four Seasons - A Sudden Danger is coming!!! The Tower of Season's Annual Celebration! Come and check what's happening here! Event time: March 21st - April 14th, 2019 Side Story New Side Story is coming!!! Explore in the Quiet Dark Night and find the secret of the demons killers! Event time: September 6th - September 19th, 2018 Collab Exclusive Side Story - Visitor Beyond Blazblue! is coming!!! Under the Special Soul Essence Disaster, what on earth is lying in wait for Alven... Event time: December 27th - January 20th, 2019 One Night Carnival of Girl Alven♀ Side Story - Demons’ Masquerade Ball is coming!!! A phantom girl warrior for one night only will have her debut to smash the hypocritical masks of demons. Event time: February 21st - March 10th, 2019 |-|Deposed God= Deposed God Assault Deposed God: Nidhogg 5-Star Dark Deposed God Nidhogg has come! Event Time: June 13th - June 30th, 2019 BloodEdge Challenge - Ragna Comes Visitors from the alien land, the fool that tries to restore the history... 5-Star 'Fire Collab Character Ragna has come! Event Time: January 3rd - January 20th, 2019 'Deposed God: Sigrdrifa The existence that once threatened Land or Erin and fight against God revived. 5-Star 'Light Deposed God Sigrdrifa has come! Event Time: December 13th - December 30th, 2018 'Deposed God: Utega '''5-Star '''Wind Deposed God Utega has come! Event: Time: October 4th - October 17th, 2018 |-|Past Event=